disneycreatefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Cutie Cat1001/My funny story xD
The Unexpected Guest xD dun dun duuuuuuuuuuun.... 　 Teddy walks though the door, Mom?, Amy Duncan comes from the kitchen. She is covered in icing. Teddy, We are inviting a guest over!. Teddy looks at Amy. Again with a guest, last time, you brought the Muppets!. ''I Kicked them out remember? Amy looks at Teddy while PJ walks though the door. BOOM! PJ slams the door. Hey mom, me and Gabe are going to the sports game!!!!!. Ok PJ, Have fun. Amy said Mom, whats with the donuts????. Teddy asked. They're for our unknown guest! Amy answered.'' Unknown, like you don't even know who??? Teddy complained. Exactly!!!! Theme Song..... Knock Knock, The Special Guest knocks at the door. Charlie opens the door Are you the pizza dude???? The Special Guest says No. Charlie slams the door. Amy hear's Charlie slam the door, so she hurry's to the door, The special guest waits on the porch. Amy yells Welcome, come on in. Charlie sits beside Toby, I TINK I KNOW WHO YOU ARE!!!!!, TOM BURGER-ON!!!!!!!!!. Amy looks at Charlie.'' Sweetie, this is not Tom Bergeron, Tom Bergeron walks through the door, DID YOU CALL ME!?!?!?!?!!. Charlie, Amy and Teddy all scream NOOOOOOOOOO GO BACK TO AFV!!!!!. Teddy sees donuts in the kitchen Be Right Back, DONUTS!!!!!!! Teddy comes back eating a donut. Um, Who is he???. Amy answers I really don't know, Teddy!. Charlie says Then why is he over here in our living room???.'' Meanwhile...... Gabe and PJ get the the baseball game. The Ticket Lady says SORRY WE ARE ALL OUT OF TICKETS. Gabe and PJ go the the back of the arena. A DOOR! They go in and get a seat. The Ticket collector comes to Gabe and PJ. Tickets Please!. Gabe pretends he lost his ticket because it fell in his cola, then a blue whale took the cola and the ticket. Ok, Have fun watching the game. Gabe says Well, that was easy. ''WOW, THAT WAS THE BEST EXCUSE YOU EVER CAME UP WITH!!!!.'' Back at home... Teddy's friend Ivy comes through the door. Teddy yells DOSEN'T ANYONE KNOCK ANYMORE!!!!!, oh its just you Ivy. Ivy looks at the donuts! OOOOOH DONUTS!!!!!. Woah you have a friend over, he's awesome, If i knew who he is! Ivy goes to ask Charlie Who is he? Hmm, i think he forgot his house ticket to enter, so you go bye bye, bye bye!!!! Ivy said. IVY RENEE WENTZ HE IS OUR SPECIAL GUEST!!!!!! Amy yelled. oh. Gabe and PJ move to a front row seat. The Pitcher throws the ball, The Batter misses it. The ball flies too far and hits Gabe on the head . OUCH! The ball lands in PJ's Nachos. EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWW!!!!!. The Nacho cheese flies and goes all over Gabe. I'M COVERED IN... CHEESE! Gabe complained. PJ Yells, ''eww, don't touch me, you, Macaroni and cheese!!!!.'' Back at home, Teddy turns on the computer, she looks up celebrities, She looks at the guest, then looks at the computer. Teddy screams while eating a donut, YOUUUUUUURREEEEEE CHRIS PINE!!!!!!!!! '' ''HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL!!!!! Screams chris pine. Charlie says, I should of known that!. Right then, PJ and Gabe come home. Why are you covered in Nacho cheese? Teddy asked. Gabe says Don't Ask!. Bob comes home, he sees the special guest. He screams like charlie duncan. EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!! MY FAVOURITE CELEBRITY IS IN MY LIVING ROOM!!!!!!!!!!! OHHHHHH, I love how you found out about the dart thing!!!!!! Bob plays the tape. *' I learned this from a old Italian Philosopher, i can make this dart hit the bullseye every time. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I See, but that is cheating Chris pine (as Nicholas Devereaux) says. That's the point. Bob takes out the tape. SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!. Actually if you look at it in my perspective, an old Italian Philosopher could'nt see the bullseye???, Gabe Complains. Hee hee, that's NOT funny Ivy says. Later Chris pine invites everyone over to his house for a pool party. 　 Four hours later....... Charlie says I have to go to bathroom. Everyone screams UGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH!. Ivy's parents see Amy and Bobs car. TEDDY!. oh no. Teddy goes inside a Resturant to take Charlie to the washroom. Teddy gets hungry and sits at a table. And she forgets all about Charlie. Charlie still in the car, she follows while doing the potty dance. She hears the radio DO THE CLAP CLAP, POTTY DANCE. Everyone in the Resturant does the potty dance and blocks Teddy from the buffet. Teddy still does'nt remember Charlie has to go to the bathroom. Charlie sprints for the bathroom. Teddy Follows. The Wentz finally meet up with the Duncans . Hey Bob Duncan, Where ya headin?. They get back in the car. WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG! Teddy was at buffet!. Everyone screams BUFFET!!!!, Everyone rushes in. A Angry Chris Pine flies out of the car. A giant buffet, Cool!, Bob said. I Do not remember the last time i walked into a buffet like this! Ivy yelled. Having a wonderful time! yelled Amy Its just a buffet!. Teddy said. Charlie is still left in the car. OH OH, COULD WE STOP AT BOB'S BUGS BE GONE PLEASE!!!!!!!. Bob yelled. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO everyone yelled. Later......... They get to the house. a giant pool catches everyones eye. Race you to the pool!. Teddy gets on the diving board (after climbing 1100 stairs, in her normal outfit, as she forgot her bathing suit). Teddy Duncan, Age 16, just about to do her first olympic dive off the biggest diving board Teddy Duncan has ever seen. PJ said PJ!!!!! Teddy yelled TEDDY!!!!!!!. (Car Screeching) MOM!!!!!!. Teddy BBQ time!!!!. ''Fine.'' Teddy makes it down 1099 stairs. one more stair. BONK!!!!!! Teddy fell. One way to get the family together,... BACON!!!! Gabe said. They all got home and Teddy records her video diary. I may not of did my olympic dive, but the the best thing was, we were all together as a family, oh got to go, Gabe still has nacho cheese in his hair, lets wish him Good luck Charlie!. Amy sits on her couch, So good to be here.... Looks like mom was in shutdown mode the whole time. Hope you like it and, so sorry im not on much! - Cutie Cat p.s Don't ask why i used Chris Pine (my sister is in love with him so she made me xD) Category:Blog posts